Morro
|-|Morro= |-|Possessing Lloyd= |-|DoTD Morro= Summary Morro is one of the major villains in Season 5 of Ninjago. He was a direct descendant of the original Elemental Master of Wind, and was found by Sensei Wu: noticing his powers, the latter trained him hoping that he would have become the Green Ninja, however because of this, Morro became arrogant and full of himself, and even violent against Wu's other disciples. When he was put to test by the Golden Weapons to see if he was indeed destined to become the Green Ninja, it was revealed that he wasn't the chosen one, and because of this he got angry and tried to prove destiny wrong, but always failed, and afterwards left Sensei Wu's Monastery. Eventually, he died, and his soul was sent to the Cursed Realm and turned into a Ghost Warrior by The Preeminent. 40 years later, after Chen and his army were banished in the Cursed Realm by Lloyd, the Preeminent didn't miss this occasion and sent Morro to Ninjago to find the Realm Crystal, necessary to unleash her and let her curse every other realm. However, Morro was jealous of Lloyd for having become the Green Ninja, and he decided to possess him for the majority of his quest, nullifying the powers of the other 4 Ninja as a consequence. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C | Likely High 7-C Name: 'Morro, The Master of Wind '''Origin: 'Ninjago '''Gender: Male Age: 'At least in his 40s, appears in his late teens '''Classification: '''Ghost Warrior, Elemental Master of Wind, Former Green Ninja '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand to Hand fighter and Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, likely Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7 and 8 on [[the Preeminent] and the Cursed realm: like other Ghost Warriors, everytime he dies, he can instantly regenerate inside of it]), Regeneration (Either Low-Godly or Mid-Godly, as he can regenerate form being completly destroyed; mostly not combat applicable, as he regenerates inside of the Cursed Realm [Check '''Notes for more info]), Intangibility, Possession (Of both inanimate objects and living beings, and was able to negate Lloyd's Power Bestowal by possessing him), likely Invisibility (He should be able to turn invisible like other ghosts can), Air Manipulation (He's the Elemental Master of Wind) and limited Attack Reflection (can reflect some attacks with the Element of Wind), Weather Manipulation (capable of generating powerful storms with his powers), Resistance to Air and to Fate Manipulation (Thanks to their master, Morro and the other Ghost Warriors are completly unaffected by the powers of the inhabitants of the Cloud Kingdom, who control the fate of anything that happens in the 17 Realms), Flight, limited Transmutation and Cloth Manipulation (Ghosts can change the appearence of whatever they possess to some extent) and Technology Manipulation (They can also change the function of the vehicles they possess to a certain degree), Light Manipulation (Ghosts naturally glow, and can change a light source's color to fluorescent lime/green), Weapon Creation (like the other 4 Ghost Generals, Morro can create Ghostly Weapons his case, two Gostly Blades with his powers), Precognition (With the Sword of Sanctuary, which allows its user to predict their opponent's next move), likely Transmutation and Curse Manipulation (Like any other Ghost Warrior, Morro should be able to bypass the durability of enemies by hitting them with ghostly weapons, cursing them and turning them into cursed ghosts too), Non-Physical Interaction (can harm other intangible ghosts like him) | All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation (Able to combine the Elements of Wind and Energy to shoot green lightning from his hands), likely Energy Manipulation, Projection and Barrier Creation (He should be able to use Lloyd's Element of Energy), Summoning (With the Allied Armor of Azure he can summon beings from any of the 17 Realms, which he uses to summon other Ghost Warriors; can summon an Elemental Dragon with his Elemental Powers to fly long distances and launch a Breath Attack from his mouth), likely Accelerated Development (Learned Airjitzu just by looking at the scroll that taught it for a few seconds) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand to Hand fighter and Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, likely Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Type 7), Resurrection (by killing on of the Ninja with his Departed Blade, he can take their place amongst the living). Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should not be much weaker than when he possessed Lloyd), can likely bypass durability by cursing the enemy and turning them into a ghost by hitting them with certain weapons) | Large Town level (Created a storm this strong), can likely bypass durability by cursing the enemy and turning them into a ghost by hitting them with certain weapons) | Likely Large Town level (He should be comparable to DoTD Samukai, who kept up with Jay Walker in battle) Speed: Sub-relativistic+ (He should be just as fast as the Ninja, kept up with Lloyd in battle) | Sub-relativistic+, higher with his Elemental Dragon | Likely Sub-relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Large Town Class | Likely Large Town Class Durability: ''' '''Large Town level (Able to tank attacks from Lloyd), Intangibility, Immortality, Regeneration and ghost physiology make him hard to destroy | Large Town level, Intangibility, Immortality, Regeneration and ghost physiology make him hard to destroy | Likely Large Town level Stamina: High (Comparable to the Ninjas) Range: Standard melee range with weapons, from least dozens of meters to kilometers with his Elemental Powers. Low Multiversal via Summonings Standard Equipment: Museum_weapons_fullretina_s5_0005s_0000_sword_of_sancturay.png|The Sword of Sanctuary Sword6.png|The Sword showing Jay Walker's next move *'The Sword of Sanctuary:' A weapon given to him by Fenwick. it allows its user to predict their opponent's next move, however not their true intent (Check Notes for more information). AlliedArmor46.png|Morro about to use the Armor and summon Wrayth ZArmorEmerge.png|Morro summoning another Ghost Warrior *'The Allied Armor of Azure:' An ancient armor that can summon other beings from anywhere in the 17 Realms. Morro uses it to summon other Ghost Warriors from the Cursed Realm to help him in battle. He usually summons up to 5 or 6 ghosts, and all of them are intangible, can become invisible, can possess people and objects and can curse enemies and turn them into ghosts with their weapons. One of the Ghost Warriors he may summon, called Bansha, can launch potent screams even possess a person from a distance by concentrating hard enough. Another one called Soul Archer can shoot arrows to curse people and turn people into ghosts, which can even change direction and follow the target MorroSwords.png|Morro Creating the Ghost Blades MoS46Swords.png|Morro about to use them on the Ninja *'Ghostly Blades:' A pair of ghostly weapons that Morro can crate with his powers *'Departed Blade: '''A weapon given to him by Sensei Yang. If Morro kills a Ninja with it, he will take their place amongst the living 'Intelligence: Very High: Morro is a skilled and experienced ninja trained by Sensei Wu and a cunning general of the Preeminent. He also managed to learn Airjitzu just by looking at the scroll that taught it for a few seconds. '''Weaknesses: Morro is very jealous of Lloyd, and is easily susceptible. Like any other ghost, his primary weakness is water, which is able to harm him regardless of his durability, and decent amounts of it (like a bucket of water, or even a teapot) are enough to one-shot him, thought this weakness becomes irrelevant when possessing someone or something, and even if destroyed, he can regenerate immediately in the Cursed Realm | Despite having decent control over Lloyd's body, the latter will sometimes try to fight back, weakening Morro in the process. The Sword of Sanctuary, despite being able to predict an enemy's next move, it can't predict their true intent (Check Notes for more information) | While undead, Morro is in a much more vulnerable body, and if he doesn't kill a Ninja with the Departed blade, he will return to the afterlife at the end of the Yin-Yang Eclipse. Feats: '''Created a powerful storm with his sheer presence, easily defeated the Ninja in battle (although they were powerless at the time). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Physiology:' Since he's an undead ghost, Morro is intangible and can likely become invisible, able to fly, and he is able to possess both living beings and inanimate objects, allowing him to control them and change their appearance to some extent, and even how certain vehicles can function. Not only that but by possessing Lloyd, he was able to negate his bond with the other Ninja, making them unable to use their powers as a consequence. By being cursed by the Preeminent, he is capable of regenerating inside of her when killed, and he's protected by the Fate Manipulation of the inhabitants of the Cloud Kingdom, who can control the fate of everything in the 17 Realms Ghosts also naturally glow, and can change a light source's color to fluorescent lime/green *'Elemental Power of Wind:' Morro is the Elemental Master of Wind, and can control it however he likes. He uses it to fly, attack and toss around opponents, reflect enemy attacks, create storms, bring objects or people to him or throwing them away. He can also resist air-based attacks and powerful storms. *'Elemental Power of Energy:' When possessing Lloyd, Morro was able to use his Elemental Power, allowing him to summon his own Elemental Dragon to fly for long distances and to combine the Elements of Wind and Energy to shoot green lightning bolts from his hands. He should also be able to launch energy blasts and create energy barriers like Lloyd. *'Airjitzu:' A technique that he learned by looking at the scrolls that taught it. He can use it to fly for short distances. Key: Morro as a ghost | Possessing Lloyd | Morro in "Day of The Departed" Note: '''The Sword of Sanctuary can allow its user to predict their opponent's next move, but not their true intent: for example, if someone wanted to throw a rock in Morro's direction, only just to hit an object behind him (on purpose), Morro would only be able to predict that person throwing a rock at him, not the rock hitting the object behind him, or why he threw that rock in the first place. Morro, in character doesn't seem to use Lloyd's Element of Energy (outside of the green lightning bolts and his Elemental Dragon) and normally neither turn enemies into ghosts, nor possess opponents or turn invisible, '''however the Ghost Warriors that he can summon with the Allied Armor of Azure actually do those things in character. He usually doesn't start a battle by using the Armor, but he uses it mostly when he is in trouble or when he wants to distract the enemy. If Morro is destroyed, he can immediately regenerate inside the Cursed Realm, another universe which is the stomach of his master, the Preeminent, however, this is in the majority of the times not combat applicable, since he cannot get out of it normally. If Morro would be conventionally killed by an enemy in battle, Morro would end up regenerating in the Cursed Realm but stuck inside of it, resulting in a victory via BFR for the opponent according to SBA. The only scenarios in which his regeneration would be fully applicable in battle would be if either the battle took place inside of the Cursed realm, or Morro had a way to get out of it, such as getting summoned by the Preeminent if the latter is present near the battle location. Gallery MorroMinifig1.jpg|Morro's Minufigure EvilGreen.png|Possessed Lloyd's Minifigure EvilGreenNinja.png MorroLightning.png|Morro shooting bolts of lightning from his hands MoS46MorroDragon.png|Morro summoning his Elemental Dragon LittleMorro.png|Morro as a child MorroSkull.png|Morro's dead body Morro.png|Unmasked Possessed Lloyd Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Revived Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Curse Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Technopaths Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Intangibility Users